


Smile

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [68]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: She had never seen his smile so bright.





	Smile

Olivia watched the anxious smile on his face blossom into the most brilliant smile she had ever seen James wear. Eclipsing even the smile that had graced his face when she’d told him she loved him.

“You… yes? Really?”

She nodded, her smile growing to match his. “Yes, James.”

His beautiful blue eyes, bright with love and happiness welled with tears, as he scrambled to his feet, and pulled her into his arms.

“I love you so much,” he whispered before covering her mouth in a tender kiss that quickly became more.

Yes.

She had definitely made the right decision.


End file.
